Ode to Gruvia
by draconichero21
Summary: They shouldn't have done it. He didn't know if he really loved her, but he did it anyway. And before he could tell her he loved her, fate interfered. She wanted them to grow old and have babies together, but sometimes fate can just be cruel.


**(A/N: Chapter 334 sort of ruined my weekend. I am feeling so freaking depressed because of this chapter like you have NO IDEA! I intend to take this down if things turn out fine, but for you fellow Gruvia fans…I REALLY needed to get this out there as a means of sympathy and a good friend of mine once reposted a good message that now I am taking to heart. When life gets you down: MAKE GOOD ART! Here we go).**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

It was the end of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail was gaining back their momentum during the Grand Magic Games arc. One more day. Just one more day and they would win the whole tournament. The teams had been combined into one. Victory was within their grasp.

For Gray Fullbuster, to be well rested for tomorrow, especially given what the group had learned over the course of the day this meant turning in early for the night and rising early tomorrow to be well prepared for tomorrow's operation. Either he or Erza would be representing Fairy Tail as team leader and Gray wasn't about to stay up late and screw the team.

However, one of his teammates had other ideas.

As Gray entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him he decided to take a shower and call it a night. After his shower, as he entered into his room completely stark naked, dripping with water, he couldn't help but get the feeling that something was amiss.

The door was still closed, the curtains were still drawn and his bed was still neatly folded. So then why did he feel like he was being watched?

And then _she_ grabbed him from behind. He knew it had to be her. Nobody else would bear hug him from behind while he was dripping wet in his birthday suit.

"Juvia what do you want?" Gray asked her.

Juvia leaned her head against Gray's back. "Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama."

Gray ran his hand through his head and sighed. "Juvia now really isn't a good time."

Juvia let go of him and back away. He turned around and saw Juvia staring at the floor. "Does Gray-sama not like Juvia?"

"Huh?"

"Would Gray-sama prefer if Juvia just left Gray-sama alone?"

"That's a little…"

Juvia picked up her head and looked at Gray. Her eyes were gushing with tears. "Because Juvia won't. Juvia like Gray-sama, Juvia always wants to be with Gray-sama. Gray-sama stopped the rain for Juvia, so Juvia has chosen to devote her entire life to Gray-sama." Juvia starting rubbing her knuckles against her eyelids. "But if Gray-sama is going to be so mean, maybe Juvia should just die so she won't trouble Gray-sama anymore."

It was hurried and instinctive. Very little thought went into the next motion as Gray stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Juvia, surprising her and holding her close. Juvia gasped and blushed. Gray had never hugged her before. He _had_ cradled her once back on Tenrou Island when she was injured, but he'd never outright given her a comforting sign of affection like this.

"I don't dislike you," Gray told her with tired eyes.

"Gray-sama?"

"Maybe you should just die so you won't trouble me? I don't ever want to hear you say that again. If you died because you felt I would prefer you leave me alone, do you even understand how much that would hurt me?"

"Gray-sama…"

Gray let go of her and sat on his bed. He patted the spot next to him indicating he wanted Juvia to sit there. She did so and put her hands in her lap before turning to look at Gray with eyes of bewilderment and blushing cheeks. Gray was giving her a serious look.

"I don't pretend to understand what goes on in that head of yours, but I want you to understand that you are important to me. You're a member of Fairy Tail. Like hell I'd want you to die."

Any other recipient would've gotten the message straight out, but this being Juvia he was talking to, the only words she heard were "You are important to me". Which, again, this being Juvia, translated to: "You are the most important thing in the world to me."

Juvia's face turned completely red and, as with Gray before, without thinking, she lunged forward and latched her lips onto Gray. She had no idea what came over her, but for whatever reason she wanted Gray to know how she felt.

Caught up in the moment, Gray kissed back. Did he know how he felt about Juvia? Hell no. But Gray, much like Natsu, was still a guy and…well…Juvia was cute.

By the time the two of them broke away Juvia was on top of Gray with his back pressed into his mattress. Gray looked up at Juvia and then began to undo the buttons on her clothes. He then moved to the belt around her waist. Juvia did not resist. Further and further Gray went, stripping her down like a pro until she was in nothing but her undergarments.

Juvia leaned forward and kissed Gray again as he worked on the strap to her bra. Damn bras. The one article of clothing men didn't wear and they were a pain in the ass to remove. But he got it off and during the kiss Juvia had slid off her panties and hat on her own. Juvia then turned over to pull Gray on top of her who then sucked on her right breast without even hesitating before glancing towards Juvia whose blushing cheeks showed how badly she wanted Gray aside from her oozing vagina of course.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Gray said as he kissed Juvia again briefly.

"No," Juvia answered as Gray tantalizingly ran his hand down her arm, "But Juvia does not mind."

"No I mean we _really_ shouldn't be doing this," Gray repeated as he continued to feel Juvia up all over her body. He was afraid that someone could walk in on him and Juvia at any moment. Furthermore: they weren't married, they weren't going out and hell Gray was completely unsure if he really liked Juvia. However, his hormones were raging she was letting him and goddammit she was attractive.

"Juvia does not care," Juvia moaned as Gray rubbed her stomach.

Juvia and Gray turned on their sides and made out as their legs began to move up and down and against each other like the legs of a jellyfish. Gray held Juvia's palm with his hand and stroked her cheek. Up close he was only now noticing just how cute she looked. He didn't have time to admire her beauty as Juvia pushed Gray down onto his back and then began to straddle him.

"Juvia wants to be one with Gray-sama," Juvia said and then sat up as she bit her nail and looked timid. "But this is Juvia's first time. So…will Gray-sama be gentle with Juvia?"

"I won't intentionally hurt you," Gray said to her.

That was enough for Juvia. She lifted herself up and onto Gray's erect member. Gray could feel her body's most sensitive area pretty much dripping onto him. She then connected with his body and impaled herself on Gray, letting out a loud moan, which Gray silenced with his hand as he sat up.

He then replaced his hand with his lips and said, "Keep your voice down."

"But Juvia wants to express how good she feels," Juvia responded.

"I know, but…do you want us to get caught?" Juvia shook her head. "Then keep it down." Gray told her. He then grabbed one of Juvia's breasts with one hand and sucked on her other with his mouth.

"Ah, if Gray-sama does that…J-Juvia won't be able to keep her promise." Gray ignored her pleas and just banged her as she sat on her, licking his tongue across her nipple, eliciting very pleased responses from Juvia until she fell backwards off him and he plowed into her from above. Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray, holding him tightly, moaning all the while as Gray went in and out of her not too fast, but not slowly either.

Gray continued to grunt as he had sex with the blue-haired mage beneath him. _What I'm doing is wrong, _he said to himself. _I'm deliberately taking advantage of her feelings. But even so, even so…_ he leaned down and pushed away Juvia's bangs as he locked lips with her. _Even so…I want her. _

Juvia and Gray continued their lewd actions as Juvia called out Gray's name, feeling every portion of her body erupting in pleasure. Gray was inside of her. Gray, _her Gray_, was making love to her. Juvia was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Juvia loves you! Gray-sama!"

Love, she'd said a word that Gray didn't know if he reciprocated. He hoped she wouldn't mind if he didn't say the same. He hoped she was too involved in her pleasure to notice.

Gray kept going until he could feel himself just about to release. Quickly he withdrew and his sperm covered Juvia's stomach and parts of her chest. Juvia looked disappointed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Juvia wanted Gray-sama's babies. Gray-sama could've released inside Juvia," she pouted.

Gray leaned up off of Juvia and rubbed his head. "I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility."

Juvia sat up and smiled. "Juvia understands." She went to get a towel to wipe herself clean and then returned to Gray's side and got into his bed with him. Gray was going to say something. He wanted to say something. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. For him it was just sex, but she thought it was something more. He probably should say something.

_Tomorrow…_ he thought as he reached over and turned off the lights.

Tomorrow he had said. How foolish he had been, he realized not more than twelve hours later.

After the tournament, which Fairy Tail had one, after Gray and Juvia had combined their powers and completely defeated Lyon and Chelia, dragons poured through, seven of them in total. Only the dragonslayers could fight them, everyone else had to fight these little dragon hatchlings that had sprouted up everywhere.

And in all the chaos, during all the turmoil, Gray constantly felt himself glancing over to make sure Juvia was safe. He had to talk to her, tell her what was going on. But as he continued to fight tooth and nail to stop these little bastards, always looking over his shoulder, always looking to make sure Juvia was safe, he knew, he absolutely one hundred percent knew how he felt.

He wanted Juvia safe, not for her sake, but for his. He wanted her, craved her, and desired her. Hell, he had worshipped her body just the night before. He had to tell her. She needed to know. She needed to know what it is he really thought of her. As he approached her, he noticed her attention diverted from the battlefield.

Making a diving save to protect both Juvia and the girl she was with, Meredy, Gray grabbed the both, one in each arm and pushed them down flat on their backs. "Look out!" he shouted as the laser went sailing overhead.

"Don't lose your focus!" Lyon shouted over the chaos. "This is a warzone!"

"Sorry," Meredy apologized.

Gray looked down to see how Juvia was reacting to his sudden grasp as if last night was almost a fleeting memory. He started to wonder if maybe, over the course of the day, she had thought it was just sex too. Well, now he had the opportunity set the record straight.

"Juvia," Gray spoke seriously, "I need to tell you something."

Juvia snapped to attention immediately, "W-wha-what is it?"

"No…it's nothing important but…" Untrue of course…well it wasn't as important as _fighting for their lives!_

"It could be important to Juvia!" _Is Gray-sama going to confess to me? What should I do? I…_

"Juvia!" Lyon shouted.

She then noticed the laser headed straight towards her head. No time to shift into full water mode, no time to register it or get out of the way. Juvia saw her life flash before her eyes.

And then, a sharp blow hit her in the back of the head and Juvia crashed to the floor as the laser hit Gray right in the chest, possibly where his heart was. Blood poured from Gray's mouth. Nothing he'd ever been hit with had stung quite that badly, especially given his battering from the day's events.

Juvia hadn't even realized what had happened until she looked up and saw the hole in Gray's chest. Her mouth dropped agape. Gray had protected her. She then watched as Gray, unable to react by three…four, no five more lasers.

Words of protests tried to escape her throat, but all Juvia could do was stare at the man she loved with tears forming in her eyes. Gray, _her Gray, _had been shot even though he was already badly injured. He'd done it to protect her. He'd done it to save her, to make sure she was still alive.

Gray saw Juvia, heartbroken, but still alive. "Heh…?" He hadn't expected to be hit quite that much. The first shot, while painful, was survivable. The next five stung even worse. If one more shot came at him he didn't know if he could remain alive, let alone upright.

And then the shot came, bam, right through his head. It ruptured his consciousness with one final thought on his mind as his body went in collision with the ground. _I'm sorry Juvia. _He had used her without knowing his true feelings. _I'm sorry. _He had left her heartbroken to see him in such a state. He had hoped she wouldn't have seen him in what he could assume was a pathetic sight before he hit the ground, but he figured no such luck. _I'm sorry. _He was going to die and Juvia would never know how he really felt. _Please forgive me…I really do love you, Juvia._

Gray's body hit the ground with a thud, blood leaking out of every wound.

Juvia finally found words. One word. A word that summarized her feelings a word that she could convey her thoughts in her head in just four letters. A name, his name. She yelled it, yelled it so loud in anguish so that the very heavens would know how heartbroken she felt from having the only man she'd ever loved, the very man who'd stopped the rain for her, the very man she, without him saying it, in that one push, knew he loved her was now dead.

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**End**

* * *

**(A/N: Mashima, I swear before the Kami of Paper if you REALLY kill off Gray, then Deadpool will appear on your doorstep with a present and no it won't be chimichangas and a beer. It will be a doorknob and not the one you used to open your front door. However, if this is Gray's last stand, I want this to be my tribute to a pairing I adored and a pairing that was robbed from me so coldly. I wrote this with full on passion, no outline, no logic, just feelings. I hope you all enjoyed this. I really put a lot of effort into it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need dinner or a nap, perhaps both. Ja ne).**


End file.
